


Space Atlas I: Sun

by sorta_sirius_black



Series: Space Atlas: Year One [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adam has Self-Esteem Issues, Alpha Adam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Asperger Syndrome, Autism, Bottom Nigel, Comforting Nigel, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nigel wants kids, Omega Nigel, Porn With Plot, Protective Nigel, Right I know, Rutting, Self-Esteem Issues, Top Adam, True Mates, Ya'll ready for this, fuck stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorta_sirius_black/pseuds/sorta_sirius_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Fuck. I never thought I'd fucking say this. But I think I want… I think I want a family. Kids. Our kids. Little Rakis running around the house. They could be book smart like you and street smart like me and you could teach them about space and they’d be running all over the apartment and maybe one day we could move out of the city - not that we have to, but we could - and get a place in the country, like where I grew up, with lots of room to play, and we could get a dog, and... I think I want that. I know it's a lot, but I swear, it'll be worth it.” </i><br/> <br/><i>Adam paused and stared for a long moment. When the moment passed, he stayed silent. And more silence followed until Nigel shifted and cleared his throat. And even after that, Adam couldn't speak. </i></p><p>  <i>“Okay.” He finally sputtered out. </i></p><p>  <i>“Okay?” </i></p><p>  <i>“Okay.” </i></p><p>  <i>He reached out and took Adam’s hand in his, guiding it gently toward his own belly. “Never fucking thought I'd say this. But Adam fucking Raki… Let’s make a baby.” </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Atlas I: Sun

**Author's Note:**

> [Sun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lOQrfLFDUKY) \- Sleeping at Last

“Nigel, I don't want to go out tonight.” 

“Adam, you don't want to go out _any_ night.” 

“Yes.” 

“Just once. For me. I've spent the past four years doing whatever you want. For you. Let me take you out. Please.” 

Adam let out a whine, but finally relented. Adam Raki was a stubborn man, but sometimes, just sometimes, he could let go of his routines and patterns for his omega, for the man that he had fallen so desperately in love with over the past four years. 

Sometimes. 

But Nigel _had_ buttered him up a bit beforehand. He had stuck to routine without complaint. Wake up at 7:00 a.m. Make breakfast; cornflakes for Adam, coffee and cigarettes for Nigel. The stubborn omega packed lunch for the equally-stubborn alpha, kissed him goodbye before work. Adam had gone to work without much incident, save for a few intrusive coworkers who had wanted to talk about things that Adam had no interest in, conversations that had no purpose other than letting the other person hear their own voice. Adam had come home to food already made; macaroni and cheese for Adam, Chinese takeout and another cigarette for Nigel. Routine without complaint from Nigel was rare, because even though the omega loved him, Adam knew that he didn't like being so tied down, so confined to a routine. He got grumpy. 

So Adam, after much whining, relented. 

“Where are you taking me?” Adam inquired, linking his fingers with Nigel’s as they hurried through the busy streets, the alpha cringing at every brush of a shoulder or loud noise. He had lived in New York since he was a child, but that didn’t stop the constant assault of the senses from getting to him. 

“Don't worry, you'll like it.” Nigel assured. 

“Are you sure?” 

“I'm fucking sure, Adam.” 

Adam trusted Nigel; he kept walking. He reached down and grabbed Nigel’s hand, which was something that he didn’t typically do. Adam wasn’t one for public displays of affection, or displays of affection in general. He didn’t generally like touch - his omega was that one exception. He enjoyed his lover’s touch, whether it be sexual, like when Nigel was trying to arouse him by straddling his hips or kissing his ear to try and distract him from whatever he was doing until he relented and let Nigel have his fun, or whether it be casual, like when Nigel sprawled out in Adam’s lap and slept there… He liked Nigel’s touch. He loved his omega, more than anyone or anything. His affection for Nigel was the only thing that surpassed his love for the stars. Nigel was the only thing more important. But Nigel was almost always the one to initiate contact. This time, it was Adam.

They walked down Columbus Avenue, a street that Adam wasn't unfamiliar to. He clung to Nigel, hating the crowds. It wasn't crowded to a point where they were shoulder-to-shoulder, but it was crowded enough to set him on edge. They turned past a Starbucks - the third Starbucks since they'd left the house - and turned onto 85th. Past a bank and a library (a library which Adam hoped they were headed, only the have a small sinking feeling in his chest when they walked past), then past a synagogue. Finally, they stopped when they reached Central Park. Not the place where they typically settled to watch the raccoons in the evening, but somewhere that was busier, more full of life. People walking with their kids and animals and lovers, talking and laughing and _living._

Nigel chose a bench away from other people, so that they could just sit and watch. Watch life happen, watch people live the life that they couldn't - that _Adam_ couldn't. Nigel could have that life if he wanted. Up and leave the autistic alpha whenever he wanted, find another alpha, or an omega, or a beta, or anyone. Nigel liked everyone, regardless of whether they went into heat or rut. He could be part of their world if he wanted. Nigel would always be part of their world, would always be neurotypical, but there he was, sitting with and loving the young man with Asperger’s. Adam couldn't help but feel guilty for pulling him away from the life of spontaneity and color and warmth to his cold gray routine…

“I love you, you know.” Nigel whispered. 

“I know.” Adam replied without much hint of emotion. Nigel did love him. And Adam loved Nigel. More than anyone. And Nigel knew that. It didn't need to be said. 

Adam’s eyes focused on the crowd of people. He liked to watch them, imagine what their lives were like, what stories they had. He liked to see the connections between them, watch their lives tangle with others, liked to imagine what it must feel like to connect with someone on that level. He had an academic understanding of human connection, but he could never entirely make that connection. It didn’t matter whether or not he talked to someone, or spent time with another person - he would always be alone. 

There was only one person who made him know that he wasn’t alone, only one person with whom he could feel that bond, that connection that he so often craved. And that was the man with the scar on his neck, the man who had marked him in the same way. His omega. His Nigel. 

“I… We've been mated for four years.” Nigel stated. He took Adam’s hand in his. Gentler than normal. Nigel wasn't some typical, fragile house omega, submitting to his alpha’s every whim. And Adam wasn't some demanding asshole like most alphas. Adam was quiet and timid and Nigel was loud. _Fucking loud._ He yelled and cursed and drank and smoked. Adam was quiet, rarely cursing, typically sober. Nigel liked to go out, drink and hit on girls. Adam liked to curl up on the couch with his laptop and his stars. They were far from stereotypical. But Nigel was… He was acting weird. 

“Yes.” 

“Four fucking years, Adam. That's a long time.”

“Well, in comparison to the average human lifespan, it's not really all that long… But that isn't what you meant. Yes. It's a long time.” 

“I think… Okay, you don't have to say yes and we can go home and we can pretend I didn't say anything, okay? But… _fuck_. Okay... You know my heat is next week.” 

“Yes, it should start on Monday if you're on track, though I know that you've been stressed out with Darko’s whole drug deal turf war thing happening in South Korea, so you could start as late as Wednesday, or you could miss it altogether, though that's unlikely-” 

“Darling, I fucking know. I mean… I… _Fuck._ I never thought I'd fucking say this. But I think I want… I think I want a family. Kids. Our kids. Little Rakis running around the house. They could be book smart like you and street smart like me and you could teach them about space and they’d be running all over the apartment and maybe one day we could move out of the city - not that we have to, but we could - and get a place in the country, like where I grew up, with lots of room to play, and we could get a dog, and... I think I want that. I know it's a lot, but I swear, it'll be worth it.” 

Adam paused and stared for a long moment. When the moment passed, he stayed silent. And more silence followed until Nigel shifted and cleared his throat. And even after that, Adam couldn't speak. He didn't have words. In the emotions he felt, complex and indescribable, he could've written a novel. But these emotions had no words, had no descriptions, nothing he could use to translate them from raw feeling to speech, to spoken word and English. 

He could feel, but he could not speak. Adam felt explosions of emotions within him, ones that he couldn’t even place. Happiness might’ve been one of them. Excitement. There were hints of fear creeping around the edges of his mind. Guilt was there too. But the idea of children and a home in the country and a dog… The idea of Nigel’s arm wrapping around Adam’s shoulders, sitting down next to him on a swing on the porch, the kids in the yard, running on toddling legs that could not yet entirely hold them up, chasing after one another, a dog running alongside them as the sun was setting… 

“Okay.” He finally sputtered out. 

“Okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“We can… We can start a family?” 

“If you want to. We should start looking into some adoption agencies. Beth had friends, Robyn and Jen, who adopted a baby from China a few years ago, and…”

It took a couple of seconds for Nigel to process what Adam was saying, too caught up in the excitement at the prospect of having a family. Little Rakis running around, kids that hopefully had Adam’s curls and big blue eyes. But slowly, Adam’s words registered, and he felt something between horror and anger in his chest, just at the idea of adoption. He didn’t want to fucking adopt. He wanted his own kid. 

“Wait, _fuck-_ what? Look, Adam, I know I'm fucking old but I can still give you a pup without fucking adopting.” Nigel protested. 

“Oh, I'm well aware, that's not what I was implying at all. I just… Didn't think you would…”

“What, want to carry a baby?” 

“Well, not _exactly.”_

“Adam, I can have a fucking baby. I want one with you. I like kids. I do. Weirdly enough. And I want one of my own. I'm not against adopting, but I want one of my own while I can still have it. Even if I have to fucking carry it. I mean… Fucking hell, I want to carry it. I want to carry your pups, okay?”

 _“That isn't what I meant.”_ Adam hissed, as if he were in pain. He wasn't angry or frustrated, at least not with Nigel. He just couldn't get his thoughts across. “I didn't think you wanted to carry _my_ pups. Because… They could have what I have.” 

“What, autism? Darling, you know I don't care about that…”

“Not in me, maybe, but if we had kids and they had it… We’re not easy to handle as children. Sometimes, when I was younger, I would have really big meltdowns, and they would be unexpected, and I couldn’t help it, and I couldn’t stop it… And if they… What if they don’t function well? What if… What if they… I… They could be hard to handle, and I don’t… I don’t want them to hurt, and I don’t want you to be mad at me because if they have it, it’ll be my fault, and-”

Nigel stroked Adam’s curls softly before kissing lightly against his forehead, pulling him close. Another thing that was special about Nigel. Most omegas didn't show the protective sort of love that he did, not like that. They were comforters, caretakers. Alphas were supposed to be protectors and leaders. But Nigel… Nigel was not the stereotypical omega. He was fiercely loyal, willing to lay down life and limb for his alpha. He would have followed him to the ends of the earth. While not without grumbling, Nigel would immediately comply and submit to an alpha, grovel and beg in times even. And Adam… Adam was fiercely independent and stubborn as all hell. They barely fit their roles, but it didn't matter much. They worked well together. 

Adam was trembling at this point, and there were tears glistening in his eyes. Nigel hushed him, voice bringing him back down, soothing his frayed nerves. Slowly, he ran his fingers through his boy’s curls, holding him tightly. Adam tried not to speak of his fears. He had always tried to take pride in what he was, to hold onto the good and try to forget the bad. But knowing that he could pass on these curses to his children... Nigel could understand the fear. But the struggle wouldn't be enough to scare Nigel off the idea. 

“We’ll work through it if they do have it, okay? No one’s better equipped to deal with autistic pups, right? You’d be a fucking great dad. I really want this. I really want you.” Nigel whispered, fingers stroking over the scar on the side of the alpha’s neck. 

Adam bit down on his bottom lip for a moment, trying to think. He didn’t want to breed Nigel, make him carry their pups for nine months, only for them to come out… _Defective._ His mother had killed herself when Adam was 8, but before she put the gun in her mouth, the young Aspie had overheard a fight she’d had with his father. She had called him defective, had been sobbing and apologizing to her alpha because she had _“popped out a retard baby”_ and…

No. Nigel loved him. Nigel would never become like his mother. Nigel was strong, and he could overlook the quirks and oddities. Nigel would love him and love their pups. He would not become like his mother. Nigel was a good man. Nigel was a good omega. 

“Okay.” Adam whispered.

“Okay?” Nigel replied.

“Okay.”

“You and me? We’re gonna have a baby together? No fucking Chinese orphan babies or adoption or fucking anything? Just you and me, during my heat, the old fashioned way?”

“Yes.”

A loud laugh erupted from the omega’s chest, eyes glinting in a way that they rarely did. He looked happier than usual. Nigel wasn’t someone who showed a lot of emotion, not the good kind, but now… Adam hadn’t seen him so happy since he had agreed to mating. That had been a struggle for him as well - Adam had loved Nigel, but wouldn’t mate for a long time, deciding that Nigel had deserved better from his alpha. Adam had so many insecurities when it came to his autism, what he could and couldn’t give, his self-esteem had been reduced to nothing. But Nigel had insisted, and insisted, and begged, and told him every day for a month that he didn’t care, and that he didn’t want anyone else. Finally, after a meltdown and lots of comforting from Nigel, they finally agreed that, when Nigel started his heat, they would finally mate. And Nigel's eyes had lit up, just like that.

“I don't want anyone else's pups. Yours and mine. No one else.” Nigel whispered. He reached out and took Adam’s hand in his, guiding it gently toward his own belly. “Never fucking thought I'd say this. But Adam fucking Raki… Let’s make a baby.” 

 

\---

 

“Whatcha doin’, darling?” Nigel inquired, peering over Adam’s shoulder as he flicked through the different tabs open on his laptop.

He was sitting on the couch with his laptop, no different than usual. This was their life together most of the time. Nigel watching the TV and cleaning out his guns, or writing stories in a notebook (though he never admitted this fact), and Adam would be typing away on his laptop, either reading up on the latest posts on the NASA site or some shit. But this was different. Nigel had caught a glimpse over his shoulder, and rather than stars and galaxies filling his screen, there was an image of some fucking pregnancy diagram next to an article. 

“Reading on ways to promote conception. Your heat starts in three days, and you’re getting older so you probably won’t be able to carry a child for that much longer, and even that comes with certain risks. So, if we are going to have children, it would be best if I successfully inseminated you this heat, because if we wait any longer, there’s always the chance that you might not conceive next time. Also, I think that we should start having sex every night until your heat, because sperm can survive in the fallopian tubes for up to a week, so when your heat comes and you start ovulating, it could help you get pregnant. Certain positions can help promote conception as well, and… What’s wrong, why are you smiling like that?” Adam rambled. 

Nigel smiled wide as Adam talked. He hadn’t thought that Adam would take this so seriously, though that was most likely a lapse in judgment. Adam Raki was not one to do shit half-assedly. He dove in head first into everything that he did. 

“I’m just… I’m glad that you want this so much, darling. It’s… Endearing.” Nigel chuckled.

Adam paused for a moment, not quite understanding. It was really only logical to research before doing something as astronomical as this. They were changing their entire lives in a matter of days. And it would only be logical to do the research beforehand. But Nigel was happy, and that made Adam happy. 

“It’s only logical… And… Well, I want you and our baby to be safe and healthy when you’re pregnant.” Adam explained.

Those words made Nigel’s stomach flip. He had never been overly fond of the idea of getting pregnant, but as his window started to close, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to have them for much longer, the idea became more and more alluring. The idea of Adam sitting with him, explaining it all, from conception to gestation to childbirth, the thought of his fucking little spaceman looking up at him with the adoring eyes of a father… The idea made him want it more and more, and after what had felt like years of mental preparation, of dancing around the idea, only occasionally letting it creep into his mind until it slowly, slowly, slowly took him over… He was ready. 

“The baby will be fucking fine, and I’ll be fucking fine, and we’ll all be fine. We’ll be a happy fucking family. Just you and me and our kids.” Nigel promised with a smile, pressing a kiss against Adam’s nose. 

“You’re still certain that this is what you want, right? Because adoption is still always an option, and I want you to know that our children will most likely be like me, and I don’t want… I don’t want you to be disappointed.” Adam confirmed.

“No, darling, I don’t want anyone else’s pups. Just yours. I... I want them to be ours, okay?” Nigel assured, curling up to the younger man, pushing his laptop off of his laptop and taking Adam by the wrist, leading his hand to rest over his belly. 

Adam knew that there was nothing there, that there was nothing more than his stomach, large and small intestines, liver, kidneys, gallbladder, appendix, pancreas, bladder, and uterus. There wasn’t another life growing within him. He hadn’t yet been inseminated, had not yet conceived. But for a second, Adam convinced himself that there was another life inside of his Nigel. And for a second, the idea of it all became totally and completely real to him.

Adam scooted closer to the omega, the man he loved so desperately, nuzzling up closer to him, forehead resting in the crook of Nigel’s neck, right against the tattoo of a pinup girl. He smelled like smoke and the woods and just… Nigel. The alpha could imagine life growing beneath the skin, inside of his Nigel. It was a strange thing to think about, considering that Adam had never thought that Nigel would want this. The omega was fiercely independent, and after years of abuse from his father, he had a strong need to preserve his masculinity. But now he wanted to carry Adam’s children, and the idea was foreign and strange and unfamiliar… But all the same, it was absolutely wonderful.

“I love you, Nigel. Also, you’re going to have to stop smoking during pregnancy.” Adam whispered. 

Nigel hardly registered the last part of what he said, ears sticking at those three simple words that so rarely came from Adam’s mouth. He didn’t say those words too often, because he didn’t have to. He knew that Nigel knew. Nigel knew well that the young alpha loved him more than anyone else. But still hearing those words come from his mouth… 

“I fucking love you too, Adam. Now… What was that thing about sex every night before heat?”

 

\---

 

Adam woke to the muffled whines of his omega, and the tug in his pants from his starting rut. Nigel was fucking into the bed, rocking the creaky bed frame as he struggled for friction. Adam yawned and reached a hand down, rubbing at his erection for a moment, his hardened length straining in his cotton pajama bottoms. The alpha inhaled sharply at the thick scent of his omega, who had flipped over onto his back with a hand in his boxers, fingering himself roughly, desperate.

“Adam…” Nigel whined, the hollow feeling all too overwhelming, a desperate need to be filled taking him, stripping him of all logic and reason, leaving nothing but a fog that blurred the sane. 

Nigel used to hate going into heat. He hated the fact that he was an omega, hated that he was anything but an alpha. His father had been an alpha, and his father before him. He’d come from a family where the men were always alphas, and the women were always omegas. It was prejudiced, intolerant line of thinking, but it had been what he had grown up taught to believe. He had learned to act like the other alphas, worked out, learned to curse and drink like a fucking sailor. They were things that followed him into adulthood, even after he presented. 

He wasn’t fucking timid or needy - a bit codependent when it came to Adam, but he could take care of himself. He wasn’t some fucking submissive little bitch male. He could take care of himself. Adam and Nigel were both fairly independent - they could take care of themselves, not really needing a partner. The reason they were together wasn’t because they needed a mate, because Nigel sure as hell didn’t need anyone, and for the longest time, Adam didn’t want anybody. They were together because they wanted to be together, because neither of them wanted to be lonely any longer. They were drawn together out of want, not need.

But ever since he met Adam, his heats were more bearable. Adam didn’t quite like them so much, not being able to think clearly, or stick to his routine, and he tended to go off on long-winded rambles about how heat and rut were only biological mechanisms in attempt to procreate. Since they hadn’t been trying for a baby, Adam had seen it as unnecessary, a waste of time and energy. But Nigel… He liked it. He liked seeing Adam free of his schedules and need for routine. He liked having days upon days of constant fucking. And Nigel found that it was okay to be vulnerable with Adam. He trusted Adam when he had this constant distrust for the rest of the world.

“Adam, baby, please, I…” Nigel begged, slick leaking from between his legs as he kicked off his boxers, shoving two fingers inside of himself, trying to appease the need, but to no avail. 

Adam kicked off his shorts, erection filling between his legs, twitching in response to Nigel’s mewling. Nigel never begged for anything, never groveled, never dared to be so needy. Oftentimes, Nigel was the more dominant one, in their relationship and in the bedroom. They weren’t exactly dominant over one another, both of them equally stubborn, but Nigel liked to take the lead where he could, and Adam liked to let him. In the bedroom, Nigel often would push Adam onto the bed and ride his cock, preferring to be on top rather than letting Adam take over.

Heat was the only real exception to this rule. 

Whenever Nigel was in heat, he was needy, he begged and groveled for Adam’s cock - not that Adam ever really made him wait for it. He was happy to give it to Nigel. It was a connection that Adam never really had with other people. He just instinctively knew what Nigel needed, and was more than happy to give it to him. 

The small alpha rolled between Nigel’s legs, sitting on his knees between them as he slipped in two fingers alongside Nigel’s. The omega’s hole always opened easily to Adam, had from the beginning. Nigel let his fingers fall away as Adam took over, fingers pumping in and out of him quickly, opening him up to reduce the risk of damage. They both had a tendency to get a bit rough when Nigel went into heat. Adam had accidentally hurt him before, and he didn’t want to again.

Adam’s eyes washed over the Romanian as he lay there, moaning without any sort of restraint as Adam struck his prostate with each thrust of his fingers. He was beautiful, really. Muscled and toned, but soft enough that it felt good to curl up in his embrace. He had lots of scars - two long ones across his chest, a jagged one in his side, two scars from bullet wounds in his right shoulder and another over his hip bone. He had tattoos too - lots of them. There was one of a pinup girl on his neck that he had gotten right after presenting as an omega, in some last desperate attempt to preserve his masculinity. There was another of Saturn over his chest that he’d gotten a couple of weeks after they’d mated. Another on his arm of a cello that had represented his first mate, a beta girl named Gabi who he’d grown obsessed with, succumbing to some form of instinct to cling to a mate. 

His cock sat heavy against his hip, twitching each time that Adam struck his prostate, leaking pre-cum everywhere. Sometimes, Adam liked to take it in his mouth and suck, sort of as an oral stim, something that calmed him down when he was stressed, on the verge of meltdown. The sweet, familiar taste of him, warm and heavy in his mouth, the small, breathy noises Nigel made when he did... Just the memory made Adam want to take it in his mouth, but that wasn’t what Nigel needed right then.

“Do you think you’re ready? I can fit four fingers without problem, but you know better than I do whether or not you’re ready to be knotted.” Adam inquired.

“I’m fucking ready, darling, _please.”_ Nigel begged.

Adam nodded quickly as a small smile crossed his lips. He pulled himself up, pulling his fingers away and pressing a small kiss against Nigel’s lips, rough and needy, need pulling both of them together in the most primal of ways. 

“You still want to be inseminated, yes? Because I don’t have to knot you right now if you don’t want me to.” Adam confirmed, pulling away slightly.

 _“Fuck,_ darling, please… Want you to stuff me full of your pups. _God,_ baby, I want you to fill me up, _please.”_ Nigel begged. 

Adam inhaled sharply, feeling a small sense of dread that he couldn’t quite get rid of. He kept feeling like Nigel would regret this, that in a few years, when the symptoms really started kicking in with their child, when they would have to deal with meltdowns and panic attacks and depressive episodes, both from their child and from Adam himself, that Nigel would give up, want to leave him, want it to end. 

But his mind would always go back to that night on the couch, when he felt something so strange and so strong that he couldn’t put his finger, that deep biological urge to procreate mixed with a desire for a family of his own, those images that Nigel had put into his mind, the potential for a life more than what they had then, with little more than work and routine… 

And Nigel was lying there on his back, flushed and begging for his cock, for his knot, for his seed… 

Adam reached between his legs and lined himself up with Nigel’s hole, could feel the small fluttering of his rim around the head of his cock, and he finally fully succumbed to his rut. He pushed in with one steady glide, all the way to the hilt, the wet sounds of skin on skin, slick drenching both of them from the waist down… It was maddeningly wonderful, everything blurring together into nothing but pleasure, overriding all of his senses. 

Nigel let out a long, low moan as Adam’s hips started thrusting, pumping in and out of his body, leaving him a writhing mess. Adam always knew just where to touch, always knew how to make his heat better. Less like hell and more like heaven. He pulled his alpha down closer to him, holding him tight, begging for more of him, needing more of him. 

He needed his alpha’s knot. Needed to be fucked full and bred. 

Nigel had been having fantasies of being bred ever since his first heat, but had never actually wanted it before. Sober-minded, he knew that he hadn’t been ready to be a father, that he didn’t actually want to get pregnant yet. But now, now was different. Now was finally different. Now, his fantasies, his barely-lucid fantasies and pleadings were finally going to be fulfilled. He would come out of his heat fucked full of Adam fucking Raki’s pups. 

The thought just made him whine louder.

“Adam… _My fucking alpha… Please,_ I… I fucking need you… Fucking love your cock inside of me… So big, darling. So fucking good. Please fill me up, darling, I want you to fill me up, stuff me fucking full of your pups… Want you to fucking breed me… _God, fucking please Adam._ ” Nigel begged, just barely coherent as Adam continued thrusting fast and rough…

Nigel’s filthy words, along with the twitching of his hole around him, squeezing and massaging around him, trying to milk his orgasm from him… Adam could barely hold himself together. A low growl rumbled from his chest, a noise that rarely escaped him. The boy was hardly the possessive type, rarely so controlling or dominant. His heat could draw that side from him, but it was rare. He supposed that knowing that he was going to breed his omega was drawing that side out of him. 

Adam propped himself up on his knees to get a better view. He held Nigel’s legs apart, looking down between them. His cock slid easily in and out of the omega’s hole, his knot just beginning to form. Adam was prone to knotting Nigel too quickly. Autism led to hypersensitivity. Hypersensitivity led to too many sensations at once during sex. And that led to the alpha always coming too quickly. Nigel never complained though, always a certain amount of understanding there. Nigel was always a good mate, always understanding Adam’s limits, his quirks. 

Adam wasn’t always so good with dirty talk. That was Nigel’s specialty. But he could echo, and he could echo well. Echolalia was a trait displayed in many autistic people, a trait that was exactly what it sounded like. The echoing of words and phrases, either immediately after they were spoken, or with a delayed effect. Adam may not have been able to come up with his own words, but it didn’t mean that he couldn’t steal Nigel’s.

The alpha watched himself thrusting into his omega’s hole, admiring the visual aspect of it as well as the touch, the way it felt to be inside of the man that he loved, the way it felt to savor each twitch and pulse… Panting, chest heaving, he fell back over top of the omega, gripping him tightly, almost like his life depended upon it. 

“I… I wanna… Wanna stuff you full of my pups… Fi-fill you up… I wanna breed you, Nigel… You feel so - _ah_ \- feel so good around me, and - and I… Nigel.” Adam stuttered, barely able to speak, every sensation leaving him absolutely breathless.

Nigel’s mind shorted out at his alpha’s words as he grappled tighter at him, barely able to hold himself together as his Adam fucked into him, hips thrusting furiously, unrelenting and absolutely fucking wonderful. The pit of his belly fluttered with his words, the very thought driving his heat-clouded brain to the brink of shorting out and fucking exploding. 

Adam’s hips gave a final thrust before Nigel was coming all over both of them, the sticky, watery semen smearing over their bellies and chests, leaving a mess that they’d probably wallow in for the next few days, until Nigel’s heat ended and they could both think clearly enough to actually get up and get clean. 

The gentle contractions of Nigel’s orgasm pushed Adam over the edge, knot catching and popping inside of his lover, tying them together, the young alpha’s seed filling up his omega. His semen would slowly release from his knot over the next thirty or so minutes, and millions of sperm cells would travel up through the canal, through the cervix and to the uterus, where, hopefully, just hopefully, one would connect with an egg and form a human life. A child.

The two of them remained tied as they fell boneless on the bed, Nigel’s angel collapsing over him. Adam was significantly smaller than Nigel, so he never really minded when he lay over top of him while they were tied. He quite liked it, really, the weight of his boy over top of him being oddly comforting, really. 

“When my knot deflates, I’ll get a plug that we can keep inside of you until you succumb to your heat again, to keep my semen inside of you to promote conception. You could also prop your feet up, if you wanted to. That could help also. And when you start to go back into heat, you could be on your knees and I could penetrate you from behind because that position allows me to get deeper and the angle will pull the sperm downward, deeper, and-” 

Nigel let out a small, short laugh before pressing a small kiss against his boy’s lips, shushing him, wanting the silence. He loved to hear his boy talk more than anything, loved to listen to him ramble, but for the moment, he just wanted to savor the feeling of his alpha’s knot inside of him, wanted to imagine his future with his Adam and his family, all because of this moment.

“Thank you.” Nigel whispered, pressing his lips behind Adam’s ear, fingers running through his chocolate curls. 

Adam felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips. This, this moment, bodies intertwined and tied together… This moment could’ve changed their whole lives forever.

And for once, the change was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> This was hard to write but I think I like it so give me some love. Comment if you want more?


End file.
